


Chloe

by Tasha_T



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_T/pseuds/Tasha_T
Summary: What should Natalie do when her former lover shows up at her door?  She knows she was burned once, but she'd be the first to admit, her feelings for Chloe are . . . complicated.  She was sure she was a sucker for agreeing to it, but she told Chloe she could stay . . . just for a couple of nights.  Natalie only hoped she wouldn't regret it.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I hated day shifts. Even though I worked at an upscale restaurant, I never found the tips quite as good during the day as they were on the evening shifts. And lets face it, I mainly got by on my tips.

The heels were killing my feet and I couldn’t wait to get out of this short little skirt and the overly tight blouse they made us wear. Hey, I had no illusions . . . I knew I was there as much for the way I looked as for any great waitressing skills . . . but you do what you’ve got to do to get by.

By the end of a shift, though, and after that long, hot bus ride home, I just wanted to climb into my shower and wash it all away.

That was all I was thinking about when I stepped off the elevator and saw her sitting there, just outside my door.

I felt a knot form in my stomach. “Shit,” I muttered to myself. I had no clue what to do.

She glanced up from the book she had been working in. She was doing a Sudoku. She always liked puzzles. I guess that hadn't changed.

A smile spread across her pretty face and her eyes lit up. “Hey, Natalie . . . it’s been a while.”

I didn’t even bother asking how she got into the building. It was supposed to be secure . . . but I knew she always found a way.

People don’t change. She had that same sweet, cheery voice . . . and she ran her eyes slowly over me like she always used to. From the crooked grin she gave me, I guess she still liked what she saw.

It annoyed me that she was checking me out so openly . . . and yet . . . there was something about her approving look that pleased me just a bit. Our relationship had always been complicated.

“What are you doing here, Chloe?” My voice sounded more weary than angry. I really didn’t want to be dealing with this. I was tired. I wanted my shower . . . and maybe a glass of wine.

She stood now and gave me that big, beautiful smile of hers. It was the kind of smile that lit up her whole face . . . a smile that had always warmed my heart. I found I was struggling not to smile right back at her.

Her blonde hair was maybe a bit longer than I remembered, and she might have been a bit thinner, but other than that, she looked about the same . . . which is to say, pretty wonderful. 

And the torn jeans and the tank top under her denim jacket could have been the same clothes she was wearing the last time I saw her . . . although that was almost two years ago, so probably not.

She took her time answering me, but with a little shrug of her shoulders she finally said, “I had to get away from that last place. It just wasn’t working out. I’m kind of between places right now, so I thought I’d look you up . . . you know, see if I could crash here . . . just for a couple of nights. Then I’m sure I’ll find a place . . . .” She gave me a bright, confident smile, as if to show me how certain she was.

From my past experience, though, I was fluent in ‘Chloe’ speak. What she said really meant that whoever she was living with threw her ass out, and now she was desperate for a place, so she tracked me down . . . because she thought I was a sucker for her bullshit. And she had no clue when she’d be leaving. Probably whenever I got sick of her and threw her ass out.

I stared at her . . . and she stared back with those big, innocent eyes and that adorably sweet smile. We just watched each other for a good minute . . . until I crumbled . . . like I’m sure she knew I would.

“Oh, God, what am I doing?” I thought as I pulled my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door.

I could see she was unsure – that was something anyways – as she watched me so expectantly. 

“What am I doing?” I asked myself again. I sighed as I opened my door and nodded my head at her.

“Come on in,” I told her with very little enthusiasm.

Chloe’s face lit up again. “Really?” From her tone you’d think it came as a complete surprise to her . . . only I knew she knew me better than that.

“Yeah,” I muttered. “If I leave your skinny white ass out here in the hallway, probably all my neighbors will start complaining.”

She laughed like she thought it was a wonderful joke. She jumped up and down a couple of time, like an excited teenager, and then she gave me a quick hug.

“Oh, Nat, you’re the best. Thank you, thank you. You just don’t even know how much I appreciate this. And I promise you, I won’t be any trouble.”

I was sure they were empty words. We’d been through this before . . . and I knew people didn’t change.

“You better not be,” I replied immediately. I sounded grumpy, even to me. That was because I knew that she knew me too well . . . and I hated it . . . because I was such a sucker.

She was so damn enthusiastic that it was hard not to get caught up in it. I tried my best, though, because, like I said, I’d been through this before.

Which reminded me. “. . . and you’re sleeping on the sofa, just so you know.” I had to establish some clear boundaries right away . . . just in case my will started to falter later.

Chloe grabbed the little duffle bag she had – could they possibly be all her possessions – and followed me into my apartment. It wasn’t big or fancy, but it was tidy and I thought it had a certain warmth and charm.

She looked around the place and after a second or two turned those sparkling eyes of hers back to me. She smiled again as she said, “This place is wonderful . . . and it’s so you. I really love it.”

I wasn’t sure her ‘loving it’ was a good thing . . . but I still felt a little pleased by her words. 

I gave her the basic tour – which took about a minute – and then said, “Relax . . . do another puzzle, or watch TV. I need to shower.”

She gave me that big, beaming smile again and then caught me off guard with another hug. “Natalie, thank you so much. I so appreciate this. Really I do. And I promise, I’ll do whatever I can to help out. I will. You’ll see.”

When she finally released me she stood there, very close to me, just smiling. 

I felt uncomfortable . . . not because Chloe disturbed me in some way . . . but because of the way I found myself reacting to her . . . like I always did . . . in a very primal and physical way.

It took me a second, but then I gathered my will power and turned away. I desperately hoped Chloe hadn't sensed my weakness . . . my strong physical attraction to her. “Jesus, what the fuck have I done,” I moaned to myself.

I hurried into the bathroom, feeling almost relieved to be out of her sight. I made sure I locked the door. Knowing Chloe, I wouldn’t put it past her to decided to join me in the shower.

I quickly stripped and climbed in, letting the scalding water wash over me and melt away the stress of my day. Work, I found, was a distant memory now. The only thing that occupied my mind was the woman in the other room . . . a woman that I knew well . . . and intimately. And someone I knew I couldn’t let fuck me around like she did before.

I tried to be strong . . . but as I ran my soapy hands over my body I began to feel myself react. I found myself cupping my full breasts, squeezing them and pulling on my hard nipples. I massaged them until my breath was coming quickly and I felt my temperature rising.

A part of me tried to resist . . . to say, “No, don’t let her do this to you,” . . . but it was far too late. My hand had already found its way down and discovered the moistness between my legs. My finger and thumb were starting to pinch and rub my hard clit. In spite of my best efforts I couldn’t contain the soft moans escaping my lips. 

“It’s been a while for me,” I thought. I had no shortage of offers – from men and women – but I’d been taking a break lately. “That’s the only reason I’m so horny,” I assured myself.

But I knew well enough what had triggered this urgent need.

I tried not to think of her . . . but she was all that filled my head. Images of Chloe from two years ago . . . naked on my bed, smiling, tracing a finger over her perky tits, her eyes beckoning me . . . inviting me to join her. 

I remembered the fragrant, flowery scent of her hair and the way her body smelled after sex. I remembered how it felt . . . her lips . . . on mine . . . kissing and sucking on my nipples . . . and how eager she always was when she made her way, slowly – every so slowly – down my body until she was between my legs . . . .

That’s as far as my mind got before my body was rocked with a shuddering orgasm. I tried to bite my lip and not cry out, though I’m not sure how successful I was. I certainly didn’t want Chloe to hear me I didn’t want anyone to know what I’d been doing in my shower.

I leaned heavily against the shower wall, trying to catch my breath as little spasms continued to jolt my body. My God, it had felt so good . . . but I was doing my best not to give Chloe too much credit for it.

It took another few minutes to get my heart rate down and my breathing back to normal. I just stood there letting the warm water flood down over me and caress my body. It was such a peaceful, magical time.

Finally I found my way out of my blissful trance and got busy, washing myself and shampooing my hair.

When I stepped out of the shower I felt relaxed and renewed . . . until I remembered what was waiting for me in the other room. I just sighed . . . but honestly, I felt more relaxed about her too.

“It was good to deal with all those pent up sexual needs before I have to face Chloe,” I told myself. I guess I just hoped it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

I cursed myself for not grabbing some clothes to change into before I’d showered. I didn’t want to put my work clothes back on, so I pulled on my panties and wrapped myself in the short robe I had hanging on the back of the door.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I had planned to rush into my bedroom where I could change, without, hopefully, drawing too much attention to myself. 

I glanced around my apartment, though, and I didn’t see Chloe anywhere. I felt a little whiff of panic building in me. I glanced towards my bedroom door. Was she in there . . . naked . . . waiting for me? That would be so like her.

The thought terrified me . . . and yet at the same time I felt that desire building again. Like I said, my feelings for Chloe were complicated.

“Chloe?” I called. My voice sounded shakier than I would have liked.

“I’m in here,” she responded from the kitchen. “I just thought I’d make you something for dinner.”

Now I had a new kind of terror shaking me. The Chloe I knew would have been challenged with making toast. I’d always had a policy that she wasn’t allowed in the kitchen unsupervised. She’d thought I was joking, but I had been dead serious.

“It’ll probably be another fifteen minutes or so, so you don’t have to rush.”

I jumped when I heard something from the kitchen go clattering onto the floor. Luckily it didn’t sound like it shattered.

I heard Chloe laugh – she has this wonderful, almost musical laugh that makes you want to smile. 

“Don’t worry,” she called out. “Everything’s under control.”

I took half a step towards the kitchen, but then froze. I looked down at the very short robe I was wearing. That would definitely send the wrong message.

It didn’t matter because just then Chloe poked her head out of the kitchen. “You had a nice, long shower. I bet that felt good.” Her voice sounded so sweet and cheery.

It was probably an innocent comment – maybe – but nonetheless my face was suddenly burning. I just thanked God it wasn’t apparent with my complexion. 

While I was feeling flustered from that, Chloe ran her eyes slowly over me . . . and of course that crooked smile returned.

I cursed myself again. “I’ve got to get dressed,” I muttered. I quickly turned and rushed into my bedroom.

As I closed the door I heard Chloe laugh and call after me, “Don’t feel you have to change on my account.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I screamed in my head as I closed my eyes and leaned back against the door. What the fuck was I doing? What kind of ideas would Chloe be getting, seeing me running around in that silky little robe?

And even worse . . . why did the way she openly leered at me put a little smile on my face. Fuck!

I stood there for a couple of minutes, taking deep, calming breaths and trying to convince myself I wasn’t totally screwed.

“You can do this,” I told myself. “You can handle Chloe . . . because you know exactly what she’s like . . . and you know how fucked up she’ll make you if you let her. You’ve been there before . . . and you know she hasn’t changed.”

I took another deep breath and felt a little more relaxed. Yeah, I could handle this. It was only for a couple of days . . . I’d make sure of that . . . and then my life would be back to normal . . . with no Chloe.

One more deep breath, and then I pushed off the door and headed over to my closet. I dug through my tops until I found my favorite red tank top. I pulled it on and was digging through my comfy shorts when I froze.

I actually glanced down as my brain exploded. “What the fuck are you doing?” it demanded. 

Talk about sending messages . . . what was Chloe going to think if I came traipsing out there in my tight fitting, thin cotton tank top . . . with no bra? What would she think, seeing my big tits bouncing around like that, right out there for her to admire?

I shook my head as I peeled my tank top off and grabbed a bra from my dresser. 

After I had the bra on I thought about switching tops . . . but I really liked this one . . . and so I put it back on. “I’m wearing it because it’s comfortable . . . and the color really suited me . . . not because I’m trying to look good for Chloe,” I assured myself. I hoped I wasn’t being delusional.

I pulled on a pair of cotton shorts with a comfy elastic waistband – nothing too sexy – and headed out to see what kind of damage Chloe had done in my kitchen.

When I poked my head in, Chloe was at the stove, a spatula in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. She was singing Beyoncé . . . and getting most of the words right. 

It was a real blast from the past, because I suddenly remembered how much she liked to sing. She didn’t have the best voice . . . but that didn’t stop her from belting it out with the volume turned all the way up.

I found myself standing there watching her as she sang, drank, and stirred a pan full of vegetables on the stove . . . almost like she knew what she was doing.

I struggled to keep a smile off my face. She had a certain joy about her that could be contagious.

I also couldn’t help but notice . . . whatever it was she was cooking actually smelled good. I know my shock at that was a bit uncharitable, but the whole time we were together, I honestly never saw her cook an actual meal.

It took her a few seconds to notice me, but when she did she gave me that beautiful smile of hers.

“Hey,” she said, “I found some chicken and a bunch of veggies, so I thought I’d make you a stir fry.” She grinned as she added, “I remembered you liked to eat healthy.”

She nodded at a pot boiling at the back of the stove. “I think the rice is just about ready, so we should be able to eat soon.”

I’m sure I looked a little bit stunned. This was so not the Chloe I remembered. I guess at some point she didn’t have someone like me around to cater to her, so she had to learn to cook, just to survive. Still, I was at least a little impressed.

“Hey, why don’t I get you a glass of wine,” she said as she handed me the spatula and directed me to give the veggies a stir.

I watched her as she reached up into the cupboard for a wine glass . . . and I suddenly noticed . . . she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

I realized I had no idea if she’d been wearing one before. She’d had the jean jacket on, so I hadn’t noticed. It really wouldn’t surprise me, though, if she’d stripped it off while I was showering . . . just to taunt me.

I almost seemed mesmerized. I found myself staring . . . too aware of the way they looked, pressed against the too tight and too thin cotton of her top . . . the way her nipples stood out . . . the way they jiggled just slightly as she moved . . . . I was too familiar with them. They stirred too many memories . . . and they started to stir other things too.

From the grin on Chloe’s face when she handed me my glass of wine, I realized she knew I’d been staring at them. I felt that rush of heat to my face again and I had to turn away from her.

The heat continued to grow other places in my body too.

I mumbled a thanks for the wine, and then grabbed some plates and utensils and rushed off to set the table.

“Oh fuck,” I was thinking, because Chloe was clearly affecting me again. “Come on, deal with it. You aren’t some over-sexed teenager,” I scolded myself.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep, relaxing breath . . . and hoped I could keep myself under control.

A couple of minutes later Chloe brought out dinner. She dished up some rice and her stir fry for each of us and then topped up the wine glasses. I was impressed. The meal looked and smelled wonderful.

“Thank you,” I told her. I actually did appreciate it, and it only seemed right to acknowledge that. I even found myself smiling at her . . . at least for a second of two.

She smiled back – that big, beautiful smile of hers – before saying, “It’s the least I could do. I really do appreciate you taking me in like this. Really.” She sounded so sincere.

After she spoke she held out a hand to me. I’m sure I looked confused, until she said, “You know I’m not too big into it, but I know you like to say a blessing before we eat.”

I was shocked. Shocked that she remembered . . . and shocked that she’d encourage me to do it. In the past she was more likely to ridicule my belief . . . and certainly wouldn’t offer to participate.

It took me a second – to get over my surprise – but then I was back to smiling as I took her hand and offered a short blessing.

When I raised my head afterwards, she was still smiling at me. There wasn’t any hint of cynicism in her face. Again, I found myself surprised . . . but pleasantly surprised.

We ate and talked and had our wine. The meal was actually quite wonderful – as I told her a number of times – and, surprisingly, so was the company.

I’d forgotten how much fun it was to just sit and talk with Chloe. She was such an upbeat, positive person – somehow I remembered her being more cynical and catty. This Chloe, though, was pretty laid back . . . and more than a little bit amusing. She seemed to know how to put me at ease and how to make me laugh. 

Between her and the wine, I found myself feeling very relaxed.

We kept talking at the table well after the meal was done . . . at least until we’d finished the bottle of wine. Then I rose to gather up the dishes and cart them back to the kitchen. I was a pro at that.

When Chloe stood I saw her wobble just a bit. She rested her hand on the back of the chair to steady herself while she giggled and said, “Whoa, I guess it’s been a while since I’ve had a few glasses of wine. I think it’s going straight to my head.”

Once again, she shocked me. The Chloe I knew was a definite party girl. Every weekend was spent at the clubs dancing and drinking. It was one of the many things that had eventually pushed us apart.

She gave me a big grin after a second. “Okay, I’m good now,” she announced, and then grabbed the remainder of our supper dishes and followed me to the kitchen.

As I set my load on the counter, Chloe said, “I supposed we should wash these up now. Then they’ll be done.” She looked at me and grinned, “That’s what you always used to say.”

It was . . . and Chloe would always answer, “Don’t worry . . . I’ll do them later.” Unfortunately, ‘later’ for her never seemed to arrive. I’d end up annoyed with the dirty dishes sitting around and do them myself, probably the next day. It always pissed me off.

So to hear Chloe suggesting we wash them now . . . well, I honestly wasn’t sure if she was saying it as a joke . . . or if she actually meant it.

“It doesn’t matter what she wants,” I told myself, defiantly. I always cleaned up right after the meal. Then it was done. So I started running dish water.

I half expected Chloe to find some excuse and just drift off somewhere, but she stuck around and dried the dishes for me. It took the two of us no time at all to finish up.

I was just wiping down the counter when Chloe stepped up behind me and reached over me to put the wine glasses away. I was a little too conscious of her body pressing against mine.

I was still running a little hot, being around her. My eyes had strayed more than once during the meal . . . I couldn’t help noticing the way her nipples poked through the thin material of her top . . . which stirred up memories . . . .

Thinking about it again didn’t do much to cool me off. My mind was distracted by that thought . . . and so it took me a few seconds to notice that after Chloe had put the glasses away, she remained very close behind me.

As I straightened up, she slipped her arms around my waist, hugged me tightly and pressed her body against my back.

“I just wanted to tell you again how much I appreciate what you’re doing for me,” she said. She spoke softly . . . and her words seemed so heartfelt. 

I was so aware of her . . . her mouth right there, so close to my ear, her hot breath on my neck, her lovely breasts pressed into me, her arms so tightly around me.

I was struggling to keep myself calm.

We stayed that way for a few long seconds . . . and then I felt her lips brush ever so lightly against my neck. The jolt of electricity it sent down my body almost made me gasp. 

“Fuck, no . . . I can’t do this,” some corner of my brains desperately shouted. 

“Chloe,” I said, but my throat was so dry it came out almost like a croak . . . without any of the conviction behind it that I had intended.

She didn’t respond to me . . . but then I felt her lips brush my neck again. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what to do.

I guess I was distracted, because I didn’t even notice until her hands made their way to my breasts, cupping them and gently squeezing them.

My brain was telling me to say something . . . to push her off . . . to run away . . . anything. But it seemed my body wasn’t listening.

The only thing I did was sigh and arch my back, pushing myself into her hands.

Her lips returned to my neck, but now it wasn’t just a gently brush. She scattered kisses up and down my neck while her talented hands kneaded my breasts and pinched and pulled on my already hard and oh so sensitive nipples.

I just stood there with my eyes closed, my breath coming rapidly, moaning softly and surrendering to her. 

I hadn't forgotten how wonderfully adept Chloe was at arousing me. The physical side was one area of our relationship where we definitely never had any issues.

I didn’t know if it was just her, or if I really had been missing out on the sex lately. Whatever the reason, I knew there was no way I was going to ask her to stop. If she had decided on her own to stop, I had no doubts I’d be begging her to continue . . . regardless of anything my brain might say.

“Oh, God, that’s so pathetic,” I thought . . . but I really didn’t care. Everything Chloe did felt so fucking wonderful that I knew I’d be an idiot to suggest she stop.

Her kisses weren't quite as gentle now. She was sucking hard on my neck, lashing it with her tongue and giving little nips with her teeth that made me yelp with pleasure. Likewise, she was pulling and pinching my nipples, squeezing them, rolling them between her fingers . . . and she was driving me totally fucking crazy.

When I felt one of her hands leave my breast, I knew exactly where it was headed . . . and some part of me almost cheered. It made it’s way down – maddeningly slowly – across my stomach . . . and then lower. 

Her hand slid down . . . and then veered to my hip and over my bottom. I almost wailed with disappointment. She gave my bottom a squeeze . . . and a couple of soft caresses, and then worked her way around my thigh.

She lightly traced her fingertips up the bare skin on my inner thigh . . . teasing me, almost tickling me . . . driving me mad. I actually let out a frustrated moan and thrust my hips, trying in vain to make some contact with her hand.

Chloe laughed gently. She knew exactly what she was doing.

She stroked my inner thigh for another second, and then slid her hand between my legs, rubbing me firmly through my shorts.

I let out a loud cry and pumped my hips against her . . . shamelessly . . . wanting – needing – the relief that I knew was so close.

Chloe’s hand slipped away as quickly as it had come. I was ready for another frustrated wail when I felt her working it into my shorts. It’s strange the things that pop into your head at a time like this . . . but I found myself thanking God I’d chosen shorts with a stretchy elastic waistband. 

In another second she was inside my panties. I felt her fingers brush against my swollen pussy and I let out a scream that I’m sure the neighbors could hear. I spread my legs wide and opening myself, welcoming her . . . and she didn’t disappoint.

Chloe ran a finger slowly up my smoldering pussy, circling around my swollen clit, just teasing it. She let first one, and then two of her fingers slide inside of me and worked them in and out, timing it with the thrusting movements of my hips.

She continued to pinch and pull on my nipple, and her lips were still on my neck, but honestly, all of my focus was between my legs.

The way she fingered me felt amazing, and when she used her thumb to rub my clit I just about lost it. I was moaning uncontrollably and humping her hand like some kind of possessed woman. I guess in a way you could say I was.

She could have brought me off at any moment, but she took her time . . . bringing me to the edge . . . holding me there, just on the verge . . . and then – maddeningly – easing off. It funny how something can be agonizing, frustrating, and absolutely amazing all at the same time.

She started again, her fingers pumping into me faster and faster . . . and then she used her thumb and finger to pinch and rub my aching clit. 

I felt it building, like my whole body was going to explode. I half expected her to ease up her pace and torment me even further . . . but she didn’t. So it almost surprised me when the first shuddering orgasm hit me.

I threw my head back and let out some kind of primal scream. I was so loud, I was sure my neighbors would assume I was being tortured and call the police. At that moment, though, I couldn’t have cared less.

I thrust my body against Chloe’s hand, only wanting more. And I got it . . . a second orgasm that was every bit as big and wonderful as the first.

My body tensed as it shook me, and it seemed to go on forever. Finally, when the last wonderful shudder had pulsed through me, my body seemed to sag, like someone had let all the air out of me.

I was almost laying across the kitchen counter now, because my legs had gone completely rubbery. If not for Chloe holding me up, I would have been a puddle on the floor. An ecstatic, over-the-moon happy, completely satisfied puddle, of course.

I just lay there, my eyes still pressed shut, my breath coming in desperate gasps, and small spasms of joy still shaking me every minute or so. I think this is what you’d call utter bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the big overstuffed chair, with my tablet on my lap. It was opened to the book I was reading, but I think I’d read the same paragraph about fifty times and I still had no idea what it said. Clearly I was too distracted.

I glanced up at Chloe, who was perched on the sofa, her legs tucked under her, biting her lip as she worked on her puzzle book. I’d forgotten how she bit her lip when she was trying to concentrate. 

I found it odd, but I couldn’t help the smile that was on my face. Yeah, I know, that fun in the kitchen should have put a permanent smile on my face. I wasn’t smiling because of that, though. Honestly, that whole episode was actually causing me stress.

When I’d finally recovered afterwards, so I could stand on my own, I felt confused and uncertain. I had no idea how to process what we’d just done. 

Well, it was more what Chloe had just done . . . to me. Not that I hadn't been a more than willing participant and definitely the recipient of what I’d say was the majority of the pleasure.

It was a bit of an awkward moment – for me at least – but Chloe had just laughed and said, “Well that was fun.” She’d grinned. “I guess that can helps repay you a bit for all you’re doing for me.” She’d laughed.

Maybe I still seemed skeptical, because she gave me a more serious look before adding, “Like I said, just a bit of fun . . . no strings attached. Really.”

She looked almost sad for a moment. “Everything wasn’t great when we were together . . . I know that . . . but even you’ll admit, the sex . . . it was pretty amazing.”

I couldn’t stop the little grin that slipped onto my face . . . because I knew what she’d said was the absolute truth.

She asked a couple more times if I was okay with what had happened . . . and I told her I was fine . . . though I’m sure she knew me well enough to know that wasn’t totally true. 

But she left it at that, and didn’t even make any comment when I’d muttered that I had to use the bathroom. She was well aware, from when we went out, that that’s where I went to hide when I was struggling with something between us – I know, sad, but true.

By the time I came out Chloe was curled up on the sofa with her puzzles. She’d glanced up at me and given me that brilliant smile of hers . . . but then turned back to her book. 

“If you want to watch some TV or something, I’m good with that,” she’d said, without even looking up.

I decided I needed something mindless, so I turned it on and sat on the sofa with her . . . at the far end. That was the only place in my living room to watch the TV. 

I found myself wondering if she’d wanted to watch TV so I’d sit with her. I remembered that Chloe could be very subtle sometimes at getting people to do what she wanted.

I flipped through the channels, trying to find something to distract me. As I did, I gave her a quick glance. She seemed totally absorbed in what she was doing. I was still skeptical, though.

I turned my eyes back to the TV, and sure enough, in a few minutes I noticed her squirming. She pulled her feet out from underneath her and stretched them out down the sofa . . . so they rested on my lap.

I looked at her. She was grinning at me . . . but then quite casually turned back to her puzzles.

My eyes took in her feet . . . with her toe rings and her chipped nail polish. 

I remembered that she was never good at keeping her toe nails done . . . and really didn’t seem to care. Maybe I was a little OCD, but seeing her faded and chipped nails had always driven me crazy. 

When we were going out, I used to paint her toes just about every week. Sometimes I’d do a simple coat, maybe just changing up the color, but other times I’d let my creative side take over and do something wild. Chloe always loved it . . . whatever I did. It had been one of those small, intimate moments in our relationship that we both had cherished. I found myself smiling just thinking about it.

And I remembered . . . how she used to rub my feet after I’d get home from work. Spending eight hours standing – sometimes in heels – was exhausting. Chloe would make me sit when I got home, get me a glass of wine, and then spend the next hour massaging my feet until I was almost moaning with pleasure. 

After that, she’d often end up on her knees in front of me, planting small kisses on my feet . . . gently sucking my toes . . . and then working her way up my legs until . . . .

I had to stop! Those thoughts were making my breath short again and I felt that warmth and moistness returning.

“God, what are you doing?” I demanded of myself. “Haven’t you had enough?”

I had no good answer for my questions.

I heard Chloe sigh. “Mmm, that feels nice,” she purred.

I suddenly realized . . . while my thoughts had drifted, I’d started rubbing her feet . . . just like she used to do for me. It had seemed like such a natural thing to do I guess.

I closed my eyes for a second and tried to regroup. This was so hard with Chloe. I had so much history with her . . . and in spite of all my concerns . . . there had been a lot of good times when we were together.

“Yeah, and a lot of totally shitty times,” I reminded myself. “And then you broke up.”

And that had definitely messed me up . . . a lot.

“I can’t do this,” I decided. There was really no way I should ever even consider doing it . . . getting involved with her again. That would be total madness.

I turned the TV off, muttering, “Nothing’s on. I think I’ll read.”

I rose and went and got my tablet out of my purse. When I returned I sat in the big chair . . . across from Chloe . . . so there’s be no contact . . . because honestly, I knew I was being a total pussy . . . and letting her worm her way back into my life.

So we spent the rest of the evening like that . . . me trying to read and having not even a little bit of luck with it and Chloe working on puzzles, only occasionally throwing out the odd comment.

It was just about 10:00 when I heard her yawn. She stretched and turned her eyes to me. “I’m a little bit tired, so I think I’ll get ready for bed,” she announced. 

I’m sure I looked stunned. The Chloe I knew had always been a night owl. 

I remembered when we’d gone out, it often felt like we were on completely different schedules. I was up early usually – usually for work – while she was rarely out of bed before noon. At night, I generally crawled into bed around 11:00, but she’d always stayed up until well past midnight, even when she wasn’t going out to the clubs or hanging with her friends. It had only gotten worse as time went on. That certainly hadn't help us.

So the thought of her going to bed at 10:00 blew my mind. I just stared at her.

She smiled back as she rose – I’m sure knowing exactly what was going through my head. 

She pulled a toothbrush out of a bag in her purse, held it up and said, “Would you mind if I borrowed some toothpaste?” She laughed and grinned. “Well, not ‘borrow’, because I’m pretty sure you won’t want it back when I’m done . . . but can I use some of your toothpaste. I didn’t bring any with me and, you know, I really need to brush my teeth.”

That was one thing . . . Chloe had always been very diligent with her brushing and flossing. It was maybe the only thing she was more anal about than me.

I said, “Sure,” and she headed off to the bathroom.

I watched her go. She almost skipped when she walked – always – like no matter where she was headed, it was some place filled with fun. Like I said, her joy could be contagious sometimes.

I took a second and then reluctantly rose and followed her. I pulled a towel and a face cloth from my linen closet and brought them to the bathroom. She’d left the door ajar, so I gave a little knock and then poked my head in. 

“Here, you can use these,” I told her. I was ever the good hostess. “And if you want to shower . . . you know, whenever . . . just go ahead.”

She smiled and nodded and then went back to brushing her teeth.

I watched her for another second . . . and then pulled myself away.

“Get a grip,” I told myself . . . because I found I was wondering . . . should I really make her sleep on the sofa?

“Yes, yes, yes!” my brain screamed emphatically. “No way can you let her into your bedroom.”

I knew it was true. I was being weak, and I knew I’d only regret it if I gave in . . . so I shored up my resolve. I went back to the linen closet and grabbed a set of sheets, a blanket, and a spare pillow.

I made the sofa up into a bed. It was maybe not perfect – my sofa wasn’t particularly long, and while it might have been fine to sit on for an hour or two, I wasn’t sure what it might be like to sleep on for eight.

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” I heard my mother’s voice say. And she was right. If this didn’t suit her, well, she could go check out the local shelter or try living on the street.

Even as those words played through my mind, I knew they were far too harsh. I was more charitable than that. Just more evidence how crazy this woman made me.

When Chloe came out of the bathroom, she glanced at the bed I’d made up for her and then turned to me. That lovely smile spread across her face. “Thank you so much,” she said. Her words seemed just so earnest that I felt even more horrible for the nasty thoughts I’d been having.

“Um, well, okay then. I’ll go read in bed so you can get settled in,” I mumbled as I started towards my room.

“Ahem,” I heard her say.

I turned and she was standing there, smiling beautifully at me, with her arms held wide.

“Chloe,” I almost whined.

She just grinned and motioned me over with her hands. “Come on . . . you know you want to,” she teased.

I hesitated, but like always it seemed, my resistance crumbled. I trudged over to her and let her wrap her arms around me and give me a big hug. And of course I hugged her back, if maybe not quite as enthusiastically.

“I’m sure you’re sick of hearing me say it . . . but thanks again. I really do appreciate it,” she whispered in my ear as she held me.

The hug went on for several seconds. I told myself I should pull away . . . that it was long enough . . . but I didn’t. I just held her tightly against me.

She actually let go first, and I stepped away, feeling almost a little embarrassed.

“Uh, have a good sleep . . . I’ll see you later,” I muttered, trying to cover up how flustered I was feeling.

“Later,” she said cheerily as she turned from me and started undoing her jeans.

That was my cue. I hurried from the room like I was being chased by a ghost . . . which wasn’t too far from the truth.

I pushed my bedroom door closed . . . but not all the way. I stood there for a moment, until Chloe shut off the lights in the other room. 

I closed my eyes. I was back to the deep, cleansing breaths, trying to still my racing heart. My head was filled with the scent of her and the feel of her body against mine. I was only too aware of the affect that hug had on me.

I waited five minutes and then slipped back out of my room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my normal nightly ritual.

I tried to be quiet when I left the bathroom, but Chloe obviously heard me because she called out, “Good night.”

“Good night,” I replied and tried to hurry into my room . . . but I hesitated at the door. I turned back to her. I didn’t mean to ask – that practical part of my brain actually forbid me from asking – but still I found myself saying, “Are you okay? Have you got enough blankets?”

“I’m fine,” she responded in that same cheery tone. “Good night.”

That should have been the end of it, right? She was fine . . . so I had nothing to feel guilty about. She was just happy I was even letting her stay here. She didn’t expect more than that. I should be thankful she wasn’t being demanding. Right?

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, still foolishly believing I might actually get to read. But instead, my thoughts were firmly planted out in my living room.

I argued back and forth with myself until I was sure I was going insane. This was ridiculous! I knew only too well . . . it would be crazy – totally mad . . . to even entertain the idea . . . of suggesting Chloe could sleep in here with me.

“But it’s a big bed . . . plenty of room . . . and it’s so much more comfortable than that cramped little sofa,” some soft and delusional portion of my brain argued.

“No, no, no,” I argued back. “Have you forgotten what it was like . . . before? How bad it got? Have you forgotten already . . . the kitchen? How weak you can be?”

“The kitchen was just a bit of fun. You heard her say it yourself. Nothing serious. Right?”

I went back and forth until I couldn’t take it. I let out a little shriek of frustration.

“Nat . . . are you alright?” I heard from the other room.

I didn’t answer. I just lay there, trying to get a grip on myself.

“Nat?” I heard her call again. 

After a second I could hear Chloe moving about, padding softly across the floor, and then a soft knock on my door. “Nat . . . is everything okay?” There was concern in her voice.

When I still didn’t answer she slowly pushed my door open. She took half a step into the room and leaned up against my doorframe. She locked eyes with me, and then an amused smile slowly spread across her face. We both knew she’d heard me make that kind of shriek before.

She raised an eyebrow. “Somebody driving you crazy?” she asked, with a good dose of humor in her voice.

I didn’t respond, but this time it wasn’t because of my confusion or frustration. It was because my eyes were locked on her. 

She stood there, wearing just panties and that tank top. I found myself admiring her lovely breasts, as they jutted out against the thin material of her top . . . her slim waist and her nicely rounded hips . . . and the curves of her shapely legs. She looked more toned than I remembered . . . but every bit as beautiful – and desirable.

I just stared . . . and I felt my heart begin to race. Maybe you’d call it lust, but I knew what I wanted.

Apparently it wasn’t hard to read what was in my eyes. That amused look slowly faded from Chloe’s face . . . replaced with something much more serious.

She took a few long seconds, but then finally asked, “Are you sure?” like she could read my mind. At that moment, she probably could.

I would have responded, but my throat felt so dry I didn’t trust my words. I kept my eyes on hers, so she could see how certain I was, and slowly nodded.

Chloe stood there for another long moment, watching me, clearly pondering the whole situation. At least one of us was trying to think it through. I’d abandoned all common sense. I just wanted what I wanted . . . and we’d figure out any consequences later.

Finally Chloe pushed herself up off the doorframe and stood there, still, just for a second. She finally hooked her fingers into the hem of her top and ever so slowly peeled it off. I caught sight of those beautiful, perky breasts of hers, with their hard pink nipples pointing skyward, like they were standing at attention.

I also noticed the new tattoos she had . . . one on the side of her breast – a bright red bird in flight – and the other on her shoulder – a pink flower, a hibiscus I think. They both looked wonderful on her.

And I noticed the stud in her belly button . . . she’d always talked about getting it pierced. It sparkled, sending flashes of light around the room as she moved.

She looked so lovely . . . every bit as lovely as I remembered. 

She slid down her panties, kicked them off . . . and then slowly walked over to the bed, climbed onto it, and crawled across it until she was next to me. 

She was so close that I wanted to reach out to her . . . to touch her . . . to explore every inch of her. But I just sat there frozen.

Chloe leaned in and kissed me, ever so lightly, on the lips. The touch of her sent a current of electricity coursing through me, igniting every nerve in my body, setting me on fire.

But still I sat there like a statue. 

I let her lift my top off over my head, baring my own breasts. She laid me back onto the bed, had me lift my hips so she could work my shorts and panties off, and then she kissed me again. 

She kissed my lips . . . and every inch of my face. She kissed my ear and my neck . . . her hand lightly caressed my cheek and wound its way through my hair.

While she ran her lips down my shoulder, planting small kisses as she went, her hand found it’s way to my breast. She stroked it lightly, running just her fingertips over it. The sensation was amazing. It made my skin tingle and sent little tremors through my whole body. 

I found myself just watching her. I was mesmerized by her pale hand gliding ever so gently over my darker breast, caressing it, teasing my swollen nipple, just lightly brushing over the tip of it.

I sighed softly and completely surrendered to her. There wasn’t one part of me that was trying to resist her . . . and that was good.

I wove my fingers through her silky hair as she continued kissing along my shoulder, now making her way back to my neck. My breath was coming quicker, more urgent, as my body reacted to her.

I moaned softly when she pinched my nipple and rolled it between her fingers, and I let out a little cry when her lips finally found my other nipple. She sucked it into her mouth and lashed it with her tongue. I was going mad with pleasure.

Chloe had always loved my breasts, and apparently that hadn't changed. She spent forever kissing and licking and sucking and caressing them . . . not that I was complaining. I was in heaven. There’d never been another person who could get me hot like Chloe could . . . and she certainly hadn't lost her touch.

I lay there with my eyes half closed, moaning, arching my back, thrusting myself into her, and loving every moment of it.

When I felt one of her hands slide down across my stomach, I spread my legs wide, eagerly welcoming her. A finger gently traced its way around the edge of my pussy, brushing lightly against my swollen labia, teasing me. 

I moaned and thrust my hips, trying to encourage her. I heard her laugh softly. “Did you want this?” she asked as she slid her finger deep into me.

I moaned again while she worked her finger slowly in and out of my steaming pussy. She withdrew it and brushed it lightly over my swollen clit . . . which got another moan and caused almost a little spasm. I heard her laugh again.

She brought her slick finger back up and ran it over my nipple. She smeared my juices all over it and then eagerly licked them off. “Mmm,” I heard her sigh as she did.

Her hand slid back between my legs. Her fingers slipped deep into me and again – two of them this time – and then they slid slowly back out. She lightly pinched my lips between her finger and thumb, rubbing it and gently pulling on it before her fingers plunged into me again. 

As she fingered me, she let her thumb brush lightly against my clit, doing her best to drive me mad. 

Her hand returned to my breast. Her slick fingers pinched my nipple, pulled on it, rolled it between them . . . and then were replaced with her tongue, eager to lap up my juices. She repeated this . . . again . . . and then again on my other breast . . . until I was moaning loudly and almost begging her for more.

She finally decided she’d teased me enough, I guess, because she reluctantly abandoned my breasts and began to move lower, kissing her way across my stomach, working her way down. She slipped between my legs, so her head was only inches from my pussy. I swear I could feel her hot breath on me.

I watched her, intently, begging her with my eyes to bring me the relief I so badly wanted . . . yet knowing she’d tease me first . . . and knowing that would make it all that much sweeter when it finally came.

Chloe didn’t disappoint me. She planted soft kisses on my pussy, and I felt her tongue dart out and quickly penetrate me. She sucked and nibbled on my labia while she dipped a finger into me and worked it in and out.

She kissed my clit, sucked it into her mouth and gave it one quick lash with her tongue before she retreated. 

I cried out . . . I thrust my hips up . . . I grabbed her hair and tried to force her back to my throbbing little bud that so badly wanted her attention. She resisted, though, instead placing a hard kiss on my pussy and then thrusting her tongue deep into it, working it from the bottom to the top, and then back down. 

She kissed and licked and sucked on me, she used her fingers, and she teased my clit until I was so aroused I was sure I would explode. 

And then without warning, she thrust two long fingers into me and began to pump me wildly while her lips surrounded my clit and her tongue began to lash it mercilessly.

She caught me completely off guard. I cried out – God, I’m sure they heard me out on the street – I arched my back, and I pressed her head into me. This time she didn’t resist. She just continued her assault.

It was short lived, because in what seemed a matter of seconds I erupted. I screamed and thrashed. My whole body seemed to convulse as incredible spasms of pleasure ripped through me and shook every inch of me. They were so intense, I wasn’t sure I could stand them. Wave after wave crashed over me. I thought I’d been in heaven before . . . but I was wrong. This was the real heaven . . . and a hundred times more fantastic.

As my incredible orgasm took me, Chloe relaxed. Her fingers still worked inside of me, but slowly and gently now, and her tongue still teased my oh-so sensitive clit, but now she just lightly flicked it now and again, I think just for fun.

Each time she did, another little spasm shook me . . . and all the tremors seemed to take forever to subside. 

When I finally lay there, my eyes pressed closed, my body heaving as I tried to regain my breath, Chloe gently licked around my pussy, lapping up all of my spilled juices, and then finally crawled back up the bed to lie beside me.

She kissed me, and I could taste the tangy flavor of myself on her lips. I kissed her back, fiercely, wanting to express in some small way my appreciation for this wonderful gift she’d given me.

“That was . . . amazing,” I sighed, and kissed her again.

“I thought maybe you enjoyed yourself,” she giggled as we shared another kiss. 

I laughed too. Yeah, talk about understatement. I really wasn’t kidding. It was incredible.


	4. Chapter 4

We lay there for a long time, just holding each other and kissing. I found her breast and began to playfully fondle it, but Chloe insisted that tonight had just been for me.

“I owed you . . . a lot . . . for last time,” she said. “I know I was a little . . . difficult.”

“Mmm, after that, I think whatever you think you owe me . . . maybe we’re even,” I purred and kissed her again. That made her smile.

Finally she said, “I wasn’t, maybe, completely honest with you . . . earlier . . . when I showed up.”

Those words made me a little tense, which I know Chloe sensed, because she quickly continued.

“I’m sure you assumed I’d been . . . how would you say it? . . . thrown out on my ass from where I was living.”

I didn’t respond . . . but that sounded about right.

“Actually, I left,” she continued. “Gretchen – that’s who I was living with – she was a lawyer. She had a beautiful place, and she liked to buy me nice stuff all the time . . . but I found her a little controlling and . . . I don’t know . . . there just wasn’t that magic there like . . . .”

She didn’t finish . . . but I knew she meant like we had. There really had been magic . . . well, at the start . . . and when we weren’t fighting . . . and definitely during the sex.

“Gretchen and I were together for . . . I don’t know . . . eight months or so. And during that time, I think I changed a lot.”

I tried not to look skeptical. I’m not certain I succeeded. 

Chloe obviously noticed because she grinned and said, “Yeah, I know . . . hard to believe that I’d ever grow up.” Her face got more serious when she added, “But I spent a lot of time thinking . . . and I finally realized . . . the partying, all those friends . . . and even Gretchen . . . they weren’t really making me happy.”

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. I could sense from her tone just how serious she was. This really was a new side to her.

She glanced at me and gave me a little smile. “I quit going out to clubs . . . and hanging with that whole crowd. You know what I discovered?” She paused for a second before saying, “I didn’t miss it . . . I didn’t miss any of them . . . and apparently they didn’t miss me either. And I was a lot happier.”

Her eyes returned to the ceiling, but I saw a little smile appear on her lips. “That gave me lots of time . . . time to think.”

She turned and gave me one of her big smiles. “You’ll never guess what. I’m taking classes. I’m going to be a dental hygienist.”

“Really? That’s great,” I told her . . . and I really meant it.

“Yeah. It’ll take a while. I finished my first two classes, though, and I did pretty good. I really think I’ll like it.”

I smiled at her and gave her a hug and a kiss. I felt so happy for her . . . and so proud of her. 

“So yeah, I have changed . . . a bit anyways.”

She turned her eyes back to me and her smile returned. “All that thinking, though . . . one of the things I realized . . . the big thing I realized . . . was how happy you made me . . . and how wonderful you really were . . . .”

The smile faded and she dropped her eyes for a second. In a remorseful voice added, “And how shitty I was . . . when we were together.”

She glanced up at me. “I’m really, really sorry for how I was. And I really hope you can forgive me.”

I rolled my eyes and gave her a little smile. Here I was in bed with her. How much more forgiveness could I give.

She rolled over so she was facing me again and wrapped her arms around me. She locked her eyes on mine and in a most serious tone said, “Because I’m really, really hoping that you’ll consider giving me another chance.”

I stared at her for a minute . . . and then slowly leaned forward. “Of course I will,” I whispered, just before I kissed her.

When our lips finally parted Chloe graced me with that gorgeous smile of hers. She didn’t have to speak. I could see the joy in her face.

I smiled back at her. I could feel it in my heart . . . it was right, us being together . . . because she made me so happy too.


End file.
